Everything Happens For A Reason
by Wrestling-Queen1
Summary: "Is it possible to love three men?" - "Is it possible to love three men? Yes. Is it possible to be in love with three men? No." - "Then how do I choose?" - "Don't choose the better man; choose the man that will make you better." Jeff Hardy, CM Punk Phil Brooks , John Cena, and OC Trish Downing Rated T; May change later. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Trish (Patricia) Downing P.O.V

Have you ever been in love?

If you haven't, you will never understand this story.

How you ever loved three people? But didn't know who to choose?

Ya, that's how I feel, about 95% of 15 years of my life. Which sucks.

Let's see here, in about March? Ya, March 3, 1998. I signed up for OVW, that's where I met Phil Brooks; of course not _at_ the signing but he was there, for a friend.

_-Flashback-_

_I and my friend Katie were standing at the OVW arena, awaiting my turn to try out for the wrestling promotion. It was an indy show, and I was there because I have watching wrestling since I was a baby. Wrestling was always in my life. _

_Katie was just there for moral support, she had nothing to do with wrestling, she didn't even like it. She wanted to be a doctor; she had the drive for it (school work in general) she was always in that 'business like setting'. Me on the other hand, never had that drive to study, I got by school with barley passing grades. Not that wrestling was just something I had to do, it wasn't. I **wanted **to do it. I **needed **to do it. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by Katie continuously tapping on my arm, she wasn't tapping on my arm lightly either._

_That's a bruise I **didn't** want. Or need._

_"**What**?!" I snapped at my friend since high school._

_She was none-the-less shocked at my snapping, but let it by pass. See I had anger-managment. I would black out when I got mad. Why? The doctors said didn't know why I blacked out, but I did and when I realized what has happened I instantly calm down and apologize for what has happened. _

_She sighed, then shook her head giggling slightly to herself, "That guy over there-" She whispered and pointed to someone. I gave the guy a little look then looked back at Katie knowing that was what I was ment to do (counting she was talking in a very soft voice) he was pretty far away, almost on the other side of the gym, "has been staring at you for the past 20 minutes." She continued in a whisper. _

_I looked up at the man, taking in his appearance. He had long black hair with blonde on the top. He was skinny and not like a twig either, he has muscle you could tell but he wasn't buff either, he wore black cargo shorts and a white superman shirt. Which I almost giggled to. _

_When I looked at him in the eyes he instantly looked away. It was like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. _

_He was the kid._

_And I was the angry mother._

_But I wasn't angry; I was more flattered than angry. In fact I wasn't angry at all, I actually blushed at the fact he was looking at me. _

_"Tish!" My friend Katie snapped._

_"Ya?" I asked coming back into reality, she gave me a frustrated look, "What?"_

_"Did you not hear me?" She asked in frustration._

_"Okay-" I said putting my hand up, "One-" I put my index finger up, indicating that it was number one (She was a natural blonde; so me and my other friends continuously make jokes about it. She was book smart. She was **not **even close to street smart)- "don't give me attitude-" She giggled and I held up both my index and middle finger, for number two, "no, I was not. Sorry." _

_She giggled, then sighed, "He's kind of cute." I looked at her and she gave me that look that only your bestfriend could give you. That look that said; you know you agree with me. _

_I giggled, "He is, isn't he?" I asked giving him the once over. He looked back over at me, and our eyes met. We stood there staring at each other for a bit, then I waved sweetly. He put his head down, me knowing he was blushing giggled._

_"Not even 15 minutes here, and you already have someones attention." Katie said, she was joking on the whole 'being jealous' issue, but I knew she secretly envied me, because for the whole middle school year, and the first two year of high school I wasn't exactly what you call 'skinny' I was in fact chubby, but during the summer of sophmore year I was fed up of being 'fat' and instead of hanging out with my friends; I worked out everyday, making the spare room at my house a work out room. I would spend hours in there. By the time school was about to start I had lost about 55 pounds making me 125 pounds. I then joined a fitness course in my school that worked on building muscle mass and gained 10 pounds of muscle, making me 135 pounds. _

_When this whole change happened I had men lining at my feet for homecoming and prom and just trying to be my boyfriend. Me being me, didn't accept their petty offers as they had paid me no attention when I was chubby and didn't even take the time to get to know me. _

_But what Katie was referring to was. I was the perfect image of a goddess; 5'9, tan, long legs and torso, abs (not like a mans but they were more defined than most women's), big boobs, a very decently sized butt, hair that reached to my waist (naturally chocolate brown hair, but at that moment a golden blonde), beautiful jade green eyes, big full lips. Everything._

_I giggled slightly to myself, feeling my nose scrunch up at I did. See when I smiled brightly my nose would scrunch up, that would also happen when I was angry, or laughing, "Hey, it's not my fault I look good." I shot a smirk at her, to which she giggled to. _

_"Ya, he seems to think you do-" She nudged my arm lightly, causing me to giggle, "why don't you go over there and talk to him?"  
_

_"Hell no, if he wants to come and talk to me. He can, but I ain't makin' the first move." I said flashing a smirk in her direction. _

_She giggled, "Well, if he does. I'll make sure to leave you two alone." She winked at me. I giggled at her. _

_I and Katie have been pretty close since high school ended, we were before then of course but since my other friend Adrien left to go back to her home state of Texas, Katie has become a very close friend. _

_..._

_After a while, I had forgotten about the man, and had became more focused on trying out. I was stretching to show them my 'moves' per-say. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Katie talking to the man that I had forgotten about. I felt a ping of hatred and jealousy toward my friend, but it's not like I knew or even considered getting to know him, but I mean; he was staring at **me**, right? _

_I sighed, and decided on putting the issue at hand in the back of my mind and focused on more important things._

_Hot guys later;_

_Wrestling now._

_"Downing-" My head shot over to the sound of my last name, "you're up!" _

_I nodded and walked into the ring. _

_..._

_I was none-the-less exhausted. I felt completely worn out, they had basically worked me out to my limits. I looked like I had impressed most of the men in there though, me only being 18. _

_I trudged my way over to Katie, who was sitting on a bench. Texting. Why am I so shocked? If you haven't noticed already, that was indeed sarcasm. _

_"Hey-" I looked over my shoulder and noticed the man that had been staring at me jogging his way over to me. He had to talk to me **now**? I was all sweaty, and gross. **Now**? I sighed and turned facing him as he continued his jog over to me, "You look worn out." He said as he stood directly in front of me._

_Gee. I hadn't noticed._

_Once again, sarcasm._

_"Yup-" I said taking a drink of water, "you know, just got down trying out." Why was I acting so bitchy toward him? It's not like he had done anything wrong. He was just talking to Katie. So why was I being such a bitch? I sighed, "Sorry, for being such a bitch. Um, hi-" I stuck out my hand, "I'm Patricia Downing, but most people call me Trish or Tish."_

_He chuckled and grabbed my hand, shaking it slowly, "I'm Phil Brooks." He said, he slowly brought my hand up, and kissed my knuckles. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as he smiled at me and lowered my hand, "And you are very lovely." He said softly._

_Wow. He was good, with those olive green eyes, and his very attractive smile. I giggled, and my cheeks felt hot, knowing I was blushing I put my head down, "Thank-" I said softly, I looked back up. I looked down at my hand which he still had in his, "Um-" I slowly slid my hand out of his and put it by my side, "ya." I finsihed._

_What the hell was that?!_

_**Um, ya.**_

_That was pathetic. Um, ya?! I was now officially mad at myself, for making myself look like a complete fool. _

_A small smile formed on his lips, as his eyes searched mine, "You're cute when you blush." _

_Damn him, and his charm. I felt like putty right now; he could say 'Hey, how about we go into the other room and fuck?' and I would babble like an idiot then agree to it; then we would go into the other room and fuck._

_I blushed even more. Fuck!- "Thanks." I said with a smile._

_I never do this._

_Acting all girly and shit. For the love of Christ, I was country! Although I dress like a punk-rocker I was country on the outside._

_"So-" Oh, god. He wasn't going to- "I was wondering-" He totally was- "if you would like-" Yep- "To go on a date with me. Sometime?"_

_Oh, ya. That's right, now **he **was putty in **my **hands. My answer was keeping him on edge, which wasn't the wisest move. Act all cool; then BAM! Instant putty when warm. _

_I giggled, and slowly rocked back and forth acting innocent, "Hmm, I don't know."_

_Phil chuckled, as I did this- "I think you do." He whispered._

_"Oh, really?" I whispered back._

_I just realized he was slowly getting closer to me, inch by inch. He was mere inches away from my face, "Really-" He said softly and leaned in more, I was fully prepared to kiss him. And I mean I was **ready**; lips pursed, and everything. Then he smirked, and leaned away, his smirk grew wider seeing my shocked reaction, "so, see you Friday?" He asked in a smooth way._

_I smirked at him, "Smooth." I nodded in approval._

_He chuckled, "I know."  
_

_"So, I guess. Since you're being so smooth and all-" He chuckled as I said this, to which I giggled to, "ya, I will go date with you-" I paused, "sometime." I mimicked him._

_"Like Friday?" He asked, in more of a hopeful way._

_I giggled, "Like Friday, I could do Friday-" I paused, "but you're goin' to need my number."_

_He chuckled, "Yep, going to need them digits."_

_I laughed, "Okay-" He pulled out his phone and handed it to me, I grabbed it and put my contact in, "so I'll see you Friday?"_

_"Yup." He said slipping his phone back into his pocket._

_"Great-" I leaned in slowly, and kissed his cheek. In a way that'll leave them wanting more, "see you Friday." With that I walked away, but I slowly waved my hips back and forth making sure he watched. I guess I was teasing him? But it's not like he wasn't when he pretended like he was going to kiss me._

___-End of Flashback-_

__Ahh. Those were the days. Back when I was 18 and didn't have a care in the world. Back when my wrestling career first started out.

Little did I know that my first two years with Phil, wasn't going to be my most memorable times. Nor the craziest.

Not even by a long shot.

Because I was just 2 and a half years away from meeting a man that would change my life forever.

_...TBC..._

**__Author's Note**

_So? Whatcha think about it so far?_**  
**

_Okay, so basically the whole story is going to be in flashback, except for some parts and probably the last chapter when you see who she ends up with. _

_This'll be the kind of story that you read. That will keep you guessing, you'll have your own input on who you think she should end up with. Who she loves the most. Etc. _

_I have a pretty good idea on how I want this to end. But give me your thoughts on the story so far. _

_Remember I like **LONG **reviews. So please tell me who you think she will end up with. Right now, don't let the fact that it's a her and Phil chapter; just think about it. And I'll ask you again when the next man comes in (either: Jeff or John) then again when the other one comes in. So your idea of who she'll end up with is probably going to change within the story. HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

_P.S:_

_Don't let the two main characters on the bottom confuse you. Whoever I put down there means absolutely nothing, just means that I couldn't put three, you can only put two. So ya. Haha._


	2. Chapter 2

Trish (Patricia) Downing P.O.V

So, needless to say. I and Phil's date, went great that Friday! We had our first kiss, me being a virgin at the time and absolutely freaking out. Had called and gossiped about it to Katie.

Now that I think about it, it was just a kiss? Why was I freaking out? Again, being a virgin at the time it was different, I had barley ever gone out on a date before that. Just one, and the guy was a total dick and afterward tried to have sex with me.

Let's just say.

My dad was home.

And he wasn't very happy when his daughter screamed 'No! No! Get off me! Rape!' at the top of her lungs, outside of the front door.

Ya.

That guy _never _called me again.

Thank the lord!

So Phil, being a gentleman at the dinner was a shock, he actually talked and we had a really great time! The last guy barely said anything and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

I wonder why? -insert sarcasm here-

I remember the day me and Phil... well... had sex for the first time... it was my first time... it being only 6 months into us dating, so I was about to turn 19.

My first time, was almost my last.

Things happen for a reason...

right?

Well, this thing should never, ever, _EVER! _Happen, when you just lost your virginty!

This is why I stress.

Women.

Lose your virginty when you're married.

Otherwise...

* * *

_I laid in Phil's arms, as sunlight hit my face._

_Yesterday had been my 'first' time._

_I was no longer a virgin._

_And I couldn't have been more happier than to give up me 'V-card' to Phil._

_Even though we had only been dating for 6 months, yesterday being our anniversary, he was the sweetest guys ever. He was loyal, got me to quit smoking (thank the lord above), is charming, funny, kind, smart (book and street), strong, VERY FUCKING ATTRACTIVE! He was basically the whole package! _

_Besided his weird obsession with comic books. I just glad I can make him put his comic books down to talk! _

_His sisters were pleasantly surprised by that. _

_Another thing that was awesome 'bout Phil._

_His family! _

_His sisters welcomed me with open arms, and basically told me I was officially a Brooks. His parents had me calling them 'mom' and 'dad' already. _

_And we had only been dating 3 months when I met them! _

_He said he had a brother, but he doesn't talk to him. He'll see him, but doesn't talk to him. It's a touchy subject that he would rather forget. _

_So, lying in Phil's arms, after losing my virginity to him was the first place I wanted to be at the moment. _

_He of course didn't know I was a virgin, so when he found out (And he found out!). He was pleasantly shocked, it didn't stop him from continuing, but it threw him off guard for a second. He stopped, and apologized about a thousand times, asking why I didn't tell him. _

_My answer was because I wanted to lose it to him. _

_And it was defiantly the truth! I really did. _

_So of course, he continued but I knew he would probably talk to me here when he woke up. So... hopefully he wasn't mad..._

_I mean... I have to lose it sometime, right? _

_I sighed slightly to myself, and snuggled closer to Phil. I heard a low groan come from him as the sunlight hit his face, or well his eyes. _

_I knew he was awake when he started to shift weirdly, he always did this when he first woke up. Sure we had never actually had sex before, but we did sleep together, like in the same bed. _

_But basically what he did when he first woke up was, groan, move something (his toes, shake his leg lightly, move his arm, tap on my hip) so basically if I was asleep after he woke up, when he woke up... I was awake shortly after. Especially if he tapped my hip. _

_I felt his fingers slowly tap my bare hip, I giggled softly, "Mornin'" I said softly in his ear._

_I saw one of his eyes slowly open and he gave me a sideways look. I saw a small smile appear on his face, "Did I wake you up?" He asked in a whisper._

_"Hmmm-" I snuggled closer to him, "nope. I was already awake." _

_He sighed, and his smile dropped, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, the softness in his voice still intact._

_He wasn't mad at all._

_He was sorry..._

_Why was he sorry?_

_"I told you why-" I started._

_"Not good enough." He cut me off._

_"Phil-" I slowly lifted up onto my elbow bringing the cover with me to cover my chest up. Knowing he wasn't going to want to stare at my tits while we were trying to have a serious conversation, "I wanted to lose it to you, and I knew that if I told you. You would have stopped... I didn't expect you to find out..." I tried to say. Did that sound dumb?_

_"How could I not?" Phil asked his voice getting louder with every word, "Trisha-" I blushed at that, everything he called me that it made me blush. He refused to call me Trish or Tish. So he came up with Trisha. He slowly rose to his elbow facing me, dead in the eyes. He didn't care if his torso was exposed though... of course, "you screamed out in pain, at first, whoever couldn't put two and two together has to be stupid." The softness in his voice returned._

_Well, ya. I sighed, "I know, Phil... but I have to lose it at some point, right?-" He sighed, "and I wanted to lose it to you."_

_He groaned loudly and laid back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. I knew he was frustrated, and I didn't like that. I was hoping this wasn't going to turn into a fight, it would be our first fight. _

_Phil ran his hands through his hair in frustration, but didn't say anything._

_I played with my fingers, and stared at them intently, "You're not mad, are you?" I asked softly, staring down at my fingers still, not wanting to look into his eyes at the moment in fear that he might be mad._

_There was a long pause, I hated the silence. It just caused more tension then there is needed there, "Look at me-" He said softly. I slowly looked up and into his olive green eyes, he gave me a look. He slowly lifted his hand up and touched the side of my face, I flinched when he did, but slowly leaned into his touch as his traced my cheek bone with his thumb, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just... I... when did you ever think that I was worthy enough to take something that important?" He asked, he had this look, that you wanted to kiss away. It was a look full of concern, worry, wonder, sadness..._

_I shrugged, "About a month ago? Phil, I wanted to lose it to you because you are the sweetest guy I have ever met. The first date I went on, the guy paid no attention besides getting out of there and trying to have sex with me. It didn't work out, obviously; but I wanted you to be my first. For many different reasons. That and I know this is going to sound lame but, your the longest relationship I've had and I've loved every single day, every call I'd get in the morning from you saying 'Morning beautiful' it's been so surreal__."_

_I saw a small smile form on his lips, his hand still caressing my cheek softly, "That wasn't lame-" He smirked, "if it makes any difference. You're the first girl I've fallen in love with."_

_My jaw dropped. Did he just, admit that he loves me? I couldn't think of anything to say, if I were to open my mouth. Something very smart would come out, something like 'Uhhhh...', "I-" I? That's what came out. I?_

_"In simpler terms-" Phil said with a smirk plastered on his face, "I love you, Trisha."_

_I smiled and blushed widely, "I love you too, Phil." I meant that. It was the truth. _

_I realized something. Not only did I trust Phil (and I proved that by allowing him to take my virginity) but I loved him. _

_He smiled and kissed me softly._

* * *

Ya'll are probably thinkin'.

Awww... How cute?

How is that bad? Well, no. That wasn't bad.

At all. In fact that was probably one of the sweetest morning I have woken up to. It was defiantly in my top ten, right next to waking up in the morning and realizing you didn't have to do anything all day.

But the bad/good thing I guess, what just getting started.

* * *

_I was sitting on my couch in my apartment, with my friend Katie. Phil was coming over later tonight, but she was my morning._

_Which is funny, how it became some sort of appoitment._

_It had been two weeks since Phil told me he loved me and since my first time, I and Phil hadn't had sex since my first time, I think it was because he didn't want to. Probably because you know... it might take him a little while to get used to the fact that it was my first time._

_But he always tells me he loves me... and that makes me get all blushy and butterflies in my stomach ordeal. _

_I laughed at the movie I and Katie were watching, then I felt a burning/soreness... on my tits? I hissed slightly and rubbed them. _

_Katie looked over at me, with a rose eyebrow, "Um... Tish... what are you, uh, doin'?"_

_I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Nothing, just... my boobs ache really bad." I said and pulled a face, I continued to rub them. I mean, they hurt really fuckin' bad, and I had no idea why. _

_"Well... why?"_

_"Hmmm, maybe if I take a second to think because I had so many years of med school to memorize!" I snapped, but I snap when I'm in pain. So she should have seen that comin' although I was sorry, I was in to much pain to really say._

_"Sorry-" She mumbled, she sighed, "maybe you should go to prompt care."_

_"You mean the ER?" I asked, still rubbing my sore chest._

_She nodded, "I mean, where is it? Just you boob, or like where your heart is?"_

_"Just my boobs." I confirmed for her._

_"Ya, you need to go. I'll drive you there. You might want to call Phil."_

_I nodded and grabbed my purse that had my phone, wallet, checking, everything I needed in there, Katie grabbed her keys and we walked out. _

_I got into the passenger seat, my boobs sore and burning. I mean I could barley move my arms it hurt so bad. I pulled my phone out and called Phil._

_"Hello? Trisha?" He sounded tired, but also concerned._

_"Ya, Phil. I'm um, I'm going to the prompt care-" I didn't want to say ER, but it was all in all the same thing, but ER sounds worse... am I right? "my boobs and chest has been hurting, and I mean bad. So I'm going to get checked out."_

_Pause. "Prompt care?" He asked, "Like the ER?-" Uh, oh... well... ya, "You're going to the ER?!" Why was he so angry?! "Trisha-" His voice got softer when he said my name._

_"Phil, I'm fine. If anything comes up I'll call you ASAP."_

_"Trisha, I want to come with you."_

_"Phil, I'm going to be fine. Trust me." I said softly, "You don't have to come with me. I'll be okay, Phil."**  
**_

_"Trisha-"_

_"No, Phil, you have been working all day. You're not coming, if you come and it's nothing big, then I'll feel guilty. If it's anything big, I'll call you. Promise."_

_I heard a sighed on the other line, "Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay-" Pause, "I love you."_

_Eeee, blushing and butterflies, "I love you too, Phil. I'll see you tonight, bye."_

_"Bye." _

_I hung up. _

_I looked over at Katie who was smiling, "What are you smiling about?"_

_"You two, you guys are so cute."_

_"Shut it, Katherine!" I said jokingly._

_She giggled like a little girl, "I'm just sayin'"_

_..._

_"Ms. Downing?" I heard the call out, I and Katherine stood up and walked back there. The nurse took me to a room and sat me on a one of those uncomfortable beds, "The doctor will be right with you." She said, I nodded my thanks and she walked out._

_Katie hadn't sat down she looked around the room, "This one room, has basically everything. I mean look there's the sonogram thing-" She pointed to the sonogram machine, her mother was baby doctor so she had everything down on the sonogram machine, expect the correct term apparently, "just think one of these days-" She turned around and looked at me, "you and Phil will be looking at one of those screens seeing your child appear on the monitor." _

_I let that sink in, then giggled, "You believe I and Phil will last that long?"_

_"Of course, but I mean not for a while... I mean you havent even lost-" She saw my expression change, and her eyes widened, "No-" I nodded slowly, "Oh my god! When were you going to tell me?!"_

_I shrugged, "Didn't think it was that important."_

_"Are you kidding me?! It's that important! You let him-?" I nodded, "Girl! You guys are serious."_

_I giggled and blushed, "Ya."_

_The door opened and Katie instantly sat down, the doctor walked in and looked at his chart, "Hello, Ms. Downing. I'm Dr. Edwards."_

_I smiled, "Hi." I said nervously._

_"So what seems to be the problem?"_

_"Well, I have been having this burning, soreness feeling in my boobs and I mean it's gotten so bad to the point to where I wasn't able to lift my arms, and well my friend thought it would be a spendid idea to come here."_

_He smiled, "Well, you 'friend' is correct on bringing you here-" He shot Katie an approving look and she smirked at me. He looked back at me, "But, I will have to ask you a few quesitons."_

_"Of course."_

_"Well, is it just your boobs? Or is it your chest? Is it hurting more toward your right or left?"_

_"It's just my boobs."_

_"Both?"_

_"Both."_

_"Okay, so are you having any pain in your left arm or numbness of your hands?"_

_I shook my head, "Nope."_

_He nodded and wrote a few things down, "Okay, so can you rub your breasts?"_

_I looked over at Katie, who nodded and grave me the thumbs up. I then looked back at the doctor, "Um-"_

_"Don't feel uncomfortable, it's a standard thing in order to see if you have any lumps."_

_"Oh, okay-" I felt my breasts, and didn't feel anything... you know besides boobs, "Nope, nothin'." _

_He nodded, and wrote something down, then looked back up, "Hmm.. well, are you sexually active?"_

_"Um-" Normally I would have said no, but I guess I am... now, "Um, yes?"_

_He chuckled, "Have you had sexual intercourse before?"_

_"Ya." I nodded, okay... so I sounded like an idiot._

_"Okay-" He wrote something down, "have you been feeling, sick? Tired?"_

_"Um, Sick? No. Tired? Ya, actually I have been."_

_The doctor nodded and smiled slightly, "Are you in a realtionship with anybody?"_

_"Um-?"_

_He chuckled, "Just asking."_

_"Yes." I said then blushed slightly._

_He nodded and wrote a few notes down. Then looked up, "Well, Ms. Downing we are going to have to take a few blood samples and a urine test, and we'll call you."_

_I nodded, "Thanks."_

_I looked at Katie and made a face when the doctor left, "He seemed like he knew, but wouldn't tell me."_

_Katie shrugged, "Well, he could have had an idea of what was wrong, but he can't tell you that and have you worry."_

_I nodded, "Ya, I guess you're right..."_

_..._

_God, I hate needles! They jabbed me like 3 times, and then made me pee in a cup! I hate hospitals I hate needles! _

_Okay, rant over._

_I'm just waiting for Phil, about now._

_Katie left about 30 minutes ago to go back to her house. I wasn't shocked Phil wasn't arriving early, I mean he lived in Chicago, and I lived in Springfield..._

_Which sucks._

_I heard a soft knock and knew it was Phil, the door opened by itself. Ya that's right, he has a key! Ditto with me. I felt all special. _

_He didn't even get a chance to look up before I basically jumped on him, engulfing him in a hug, "Phillip!" I screamed with joy._

_He chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around my back, counting I was lifted up in mid air, "Patricia!" He said with... fake joy, and more like he was mocking me._

_I slowly slid down, and wrapped my arms firmly around his neck, his arms tight around my waist, "I missed you." I mumbled onto his black shirt._

_"I missed you too." He kissed the top of my head._

_I pulled away from him, we hadn't seen each other for about a week and a half, which sucks 'cause normally I saw him every night. But he had to work. _

_I pulled away from him and kissed him softly, "I haven't seen you in forever." I pouted._

_He chuckled, and cupped my face, he kept a smile on his lips as he traced my pouty ones, "It's been hell." He said truthfully, but also trying to mimic me. _

_I pulled away and pursed my lips. He chuckled and kissed me; to which I kissed back, I felt his tounge stroke my bottom lip I opened my mouth in reply and allowed him entrance to my mouth. _

_"Mmm-" Phil mumbled onto my lips, I pouted when he pulled away, he smirked down at me, "Sorry, but I kind of forgot to ask. What happened at the ER?" His voice got softer with each word._

_I smiled, "Um-" I shrugged, "they just asked questions, took a couple of blood samples, made me pee in a cup-" I said that with distaste, to which Phil chuckled to, "the doctor acted like he knew what was wrong but didn't tell me." _

_Phil nodded, "How do you feel now?"_

_I shrugged, "Better, my boobs are still kind of sore, but other than that nothin' big." _

_"Nothing big?"_

_I giggled at the concern, I was tyring to reasure him; but he wasn't havin' it, "Nothin' I can't handle Phil. C'mon you know me. I have a high pain tolerance."_

_Phil huffed, "That's because you have such a hard head." He flashed a smirk down at me._

_I gasped loudly, pouted and turned away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Hmph-" I snorted._

_He chuckled, "Sorry." _

_His sorry was pathetic, I snorted, "Pathetic." I mumbled._

_He chuckled, and wrapped his arms tightly around my crossed ones, "Sorry, Trisha." He cooed into my ear, I had to contain a girlish giggle that wanted to escape. Instead I just hid the blush that rose to my cheeks. _

_I uncrossed my arms and shifted in his tight hold to become more comfortable. I sighed, "That was rude." I mumbled._

_He spun me around and kissed me, he pulled back with his eyes half closed, "Nothing we can't work out." _

_Was he suggesting, what I think he was suggesting? He wiggeld his eyesbrows. He totally was! Yes! Thank the lord above! I thought my first time was going to be my last..._

_"And how do you suggest we do that?" I whispered, seductively of course._

_"Hmm-" He scratched his chin, then smirked, "like this." He kissed me, he didn't even give me enough time to gasp before his lips were on mine._

_We continued to kiss (EXTREME MAKE OUT! Haha), then his hand slowly slid up my shirt, pulling it off. _

_"Wait-" Phil said stopping, for a second._

_"You love to ruin moments don't you?" _

_He laughed, "It's just-"_

_"I was a virgin before, and now I'm not?" _

_"Ya, I guess. It's just, I feel really fuckin' bad."_

_"'Bout what?" I asked in frustration, "Phil, how many times have I explained this to you? 15? Okay, here it goes. **Again****. **For the umpteenth time I have to lose it sometime, and I wanted it to be you who I lost it to. You have been a god sent Phil, you got me to quit smoking, you got me to open up, you got me to trust again." I kissed him, "Please don't fight this it has to happen again at some point, right?" _

_"Not the losing of the virginity, that's long gone." _

_I sighed in frustration, "Okay, quit blamin' yourself. It's my fault I didn't tell you, but if I had would you have gad sex with me?" I stood there for a bit, there was no reply, "Didn't think so." _

_"I just-"_

_I cut him off, "Okay, how 'bout this-" I pointed to my room, "I go this way, and hope you don't get blue balls." I turned on my heel and started to walk away. I smirked, and shot a look behind me, I unbottoned my jeans and slowly pulled them down revealing my lime green and black panties; I kicked my pants to the side, not like I needed them *wink* *wink* I continued to walk away making sure my hips swung back and forth. I heard a sigh, that turned into a groan. _

_I almost felt sorry for him._

_But he's kept me waiting for... two weeks? Ya, two mother fuckin' weeks. _

_You know when you lose your virginity it gets way more difficult to... how can I put this in simple terms? Handle yourself? Well, ya... _

_Fuck you Phil._

_I ran my hands through my hair, and made it bounce as I slowly strutted away from him. I heard him move, not to sure where, not to sure what he was doing. Didn't care._

_Just wanted to make him suffer._

_See this is how you know, I heard what he said the first time! _

_I'm fucking irresistible, well to him... and probably a few other men. Counting I wrestled for OVW now men thought I was pretty darn sexy. _

_Maybe some women to._

_Not that I'm judging._

_'Cause I'm not._

_Just wanted to clarify._

_I was interrupted of my thoughts, by me being pushed up against a wall. My eyes connected with olive green ones. _

_I smirked at him._

_"You're playing a really bad game here, Trisha." He said, his voice was lower. _

_Hmm, target acquired. I giggled evilly, "What on earth did I do?" -insert innocent face here-_

_He glared at me, I giggled again and gave him a sweet smile, "Don't act innocent, you lost that-"_

_"2 weeks ago, and then nothing else happened." I stated, Phil narrowed his eyes at me, "Ya, that's right. I remember, that and Phil. I can hear, whatever you said that night. I remember. I have that advantage over you-" I cleared my throat, "you like my soft hair almost as much as you like-"_

_He cut me off with his hand, "Caught me." He said with a devilish smirk, he removed his hand from my mouth._

_"Ya, maybe you should think about some stuff. Mr. Insert foot in mouth." _

_He chuckled, "That's not what I want to insert though." I rose an eyebrow and he smacked his lips to mine. _

_Woah, wait._

_Did he take his shirt off? _

_I opened one eye and saw his shirt over by the couch._

_Ahhh, smooth, Phil. Smooth._

_"Couldn't wait could you, Phillip." I mumbled against his lips._

_I felt a grin form on his lips, "Nope." He mumbled, he pulled away for a second and cupped my face, "Why do you gotta be so damn beautiful?" He said, and started toward my neck._

_I giggled, but tried to find words as he kissed my neck and shoulder, "Ask my dad. I got my genes from him."_

_"And your mother." He mumbled, my eyes narrowed, "I don't want to think about how you look like your father-" He looked up at me, "that's a little strange." _

_I giggled as he continued, to work on my neck and shoulder. I saw him slowly slip his shorts off. He stood up about to my height, and smiled at me. His eyes were glazed over. _

_I wonder why?_

_-insert sarcasm here- _

_He kissed him, I felt his hands slide down and land on my upper thighs. He lifted my legs up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to my bedroom still kissing me, on the lips, neck, and shoulders. It didn't matter where, I could care less. _

_We finally got to my bedroom and he lowered me down onto the bed. I opened my eyes slowly and met his with a small smile. _

_..._

_I woke up to hear ringing of my phone._

_I groaned, "Damn it." I cursed, I felt Phil tap my hip lightly._

_Well, he was awake to._

_I sighed, and got up hurrying and slipped on a pair of panties; I already had Phil's shirt on, after we were finished, I will never understand but Phil (much to my amazment) would have this new found energy. _

_I told him I was cold, he jumped up and got his shirt. Then put a pair of boxers on. _

_I wouldn't of minded if he would have left them off..._

_I walked over to my phone and answered, "Hello?" I asked grogily._

_"Ms. Downing?" I heard on the other line, it was my doctor. _

_"Oh, hey Dr. Edwards." I shot Phil a look and he slowly got up. He didn't walk over to me he was just waiting. _

_"Well, we went over the samples you had given us, and we found out why you were so sore around your chest area."_

_"Oh, good. I thought I was dying." I said with a giggle. Phil rose an eyebrow, and I held up a finger._

_I heard a chuckle, "Quite the opposite really-" There was a pause, "your body is changing Ms. Downing."_

_I rose an eyebrow, "I thought I finished that when I was going through puberty."_

_"This is nothing like that-" There was another sigh, "Ms. Downing, your body is changing to fit anothers."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Congratulations, Ms. Downing, you're pregnant."_

_I almost dropped the phone._

_I'm..._

_what?!_

_Pregnant?_

_I looked down at my stomach, that wasn't even big. My sister have already had a kid, back when she was 21, she's 24 now. So I new it would take a while to show, especially with my height. _

_"Ms. Downing?"_

_"Ya?" I said in a shaky voice._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Ya." I sighed._

_"You are in a relationship right? Because I would gladly tell you your options."_

_"N-no, that's fine. I'm okay, um, if I have any questions. I'll call you."_

_"Okay, Ms. Downing. Just call the hospital and tell them you want to speak with me. I'll answer you."_

_I nodded, "T-thanks. B-bye." I hung up the phone._

_"What's wrong?" I turned and looked at Phil._

_Oh, Phil. _

_The soon-to-be dad._

_We weren't ready for this._

_Not even close to ready._

_And yet... here we were, me pregnant, him unknowing._

_"Phil, um. You love me right?"_

_Phil's eyes narrowed, "Yes, so much. Why?"_

_"B-because-" I sighed, "I'm pr..." I looked him in the eyes, "pregnant."_

* * *

__Sorry to cut you off there,

But you gunna have to wait.

See why I stressed this so much? Don't lose your virginity so fuckin' early. Because you just might slip...

and well...

end up pregnant.

Like muah.


End file.
